Kamikadze uczuć
by kancchan
Summary: W nie których sytuacjach pozostaje nic innego, jak zaakceptować rzeczywistość.


Ciemność dominuje nad miastem; nad Tokio unosi się gęsta mgła, z którą nie może poradzić sobie nawet księżyc, próbujący przebić się bezskutecznie przez warstwy ołowianych, deszczowych chmur.

Opierający się o maskę samochodu mężczyzna zostaje zaatakowany przez zimny wiatr, wzdryga się gwałtownie. Poprawia szalik szczelnie opatulający smukłą szyje i wkłada ręce do kieszeni, chroniąc je przed zimowymi przymrozkami.

Jedno spojrzenie na pierwsze piętro wyniszczonej przez lata kamienicy wystarcza, aby nagromadziła się w nim złość; światło igrające w brudnej szybie i cienie dwóch postaci złączone w żelaznym objęciu i gorzkim pocałunku sprawiają, że robi mu się niedobrze.

Starając się o tym nie myśleć, chowa się ponownie w swojej hondzie z rocznika dwutysięcznego pierwszego i włącza radio. Uśmiecha się, słysząc uspokajający głos Sugawary Sayuri; melodia działa kojąco na jego nerwy. Opiera się o fotel, zakładając ręce za kark, tworzy z nich prowizoryczną poduszkę i wzdycha głęboko. Gdy delikatne „nee ima sugu ni kimi ni aitai" przejmuje kontrole nad jego słuchem, zaciska mocno powieki, aby powstrzymać zbierające się łzy. Nie może zapomnieć o bólu, który delikatnie uformował się w jego sercu, tworząc ciągle i ciągle nowe rany, nie mogące się zabliźnić.

Po chwili prycha zirytowany pod nosem, wraz ze słowami „itsumo I love you" wyłącza magnetofon, nie mogąc już dużej znieść tego, że piosenka tak dobrze odzwierciedla jego uczucia.

Przeciera oczy, które przez dwa dni nie widziały snu. Żałuje, że nie zaopatrzył się w kawę; po chwili sen zabiera go do siebie.

Zahacza skostniałymi palcami o czarne włosy, rozrzucone w nieładzie po poduszce i wzdycha głęboko. Kącik ust wnosi się ku górze, gdy zauważa okulary wykrzywione pod dziwnym kątem. Zdejmuje je z nosa swojego kochanka i kładzie bezszelestnie na szafce nocnej. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że bez nich jest ślepy jak kret i na wypadek gdyby się obudził, nie będzie w stanie go dotrzeć.

— Jest już późno — mówi, uśmiechając się gorzko, gdy Imayoshi zaciska zaborczo dłonie na jego nagich, chudych ramionach.

— Nic nie szkodzi — odpowiada cicho okularnik, zgarniając do siebie wychudzone ciało. Po omacku znajduje porzucone okulary i z powrotem zakłada je na nos. Wykrzywia usta w paskudnym uśmiechu, kładąc podbródek na kościstym barku swojej otuchy. — Szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą — dodaje i chichocze, językiem zataczając kółka na bladej skórze.

Hanamiya po chwili przyznaje mu rację, dając się uwieść przez brutalne usta Shouichiego, które, molestując jego kark, pozostawiają po sobie ślady w postacie kolejnych malinek, gęsto pokrywających już jego ciało. W akompaniamencie jęków, które automatycznie z siebie wyrzuca, aby zadowolić wymagania mężczyzny, jego myśli krążą wokół kogoś całkowicie innego, kogoś oddalonego o tysiące kilometrów. Zamyka oczy, starając się nie skupiać na dotyku okularnika, który zostawia na bladej skórze krwawe pięto.

Imayoshi popycha go na łóżku, składając na popękanych ustach gorliwie pocałunki. Hanamiya posłusznie kładzie się na pościeli, pachnącej spermę i krwią, pozwalając, aby szorstki język mężczyzny wkradł się do jego ust, penetrując podniebienie; ich języki toczą przez chwilę walkę o dominację. Makoto podaje się dobrowolnie po kilku sekundach i z ledwością powstrzymuje się od kąśliwej uwagi, gdy w oczach Shouichiego tli się chora satysfakcje; sam do siebie bardzo podobni, obydwaj nie lubią przegrywać, obydwaj lubią niszczyć wszystko, co znajduje się w obrębie ich wzroku, obydwaj lubią dominować.

Hanamiya zna Imayoshiego na pamięć i z łatwością potrafi rozszyfrować jego intencje, z pomocą przychodzi mu kilkuletnie doświadczenie i uważna obserwacja; wie kiedy ma się poddać, wie kiedy powinien zadominować, wie kiedy powinien się ewakuować, wie kiedy ma się nie pokazywać mu na oczy i wie kiedy ma się mu całkowicie oddać. Działa według scenariusza, którego nie dałby rady napisać, gdyby nie jego wrodzony talent do przewidywania ruchów przeciwnika i cholerna inteligencja, którą został hojnie obdarowany przez naturę.

— Grzeczny chłopiec — chwali go Imayoshi i zaciska dłonie na smukłych ramionach Hanamiyi, który posłusznie oplata nogi wokół jego bioder i rozchyla nogi, uzbrajać się w cierpliwość.

Okularnik nigdzie się nie śpieszy; bada jego ciało kawałek po kawałku, ustami naznaczając każdą linię posiniaczonych ran, jakby priorytetem miało być nauczenie się ich wszystkich na pamięć. Dużej igra ze świeżą blizną — pamiątką po „nieszczęśliwym" wypadku; gryzie i ssa ją dotąd aż nie otwiera się ponownie, z pedantyczną dokładnością oblizuje sączące się z niej krople krwi i opuszkiem języka oblizuje usta. Makoto czasem ma wrażenie, że Shouichi został potraktowany przez kły wampira, ale to tylko nieposłuszne życzenia, które kłębią się w głowie Hanamiyi od namiaru przeczytania książkach fantasy; Imayoshi tak naprawdę jest bezwątpienia przeciętnym, szarym zjadaczem chleba i tylko specyficzna więź oraz zbieg okoliczny sprawiły, że Makoto nie jest w stanie zastąpić go kimś innym.

Bez słowa i przygotowania okularnik łączy ich ciała w jedności; Hanamiya zaciska mocno zęby, aby nie wrzasnąć. Za każdym razem boli tak samo; nie rozumie, dlaczego nie może przywyknąć akurat do tego bólu, który rodzi się każdego wieczoru około północy.

— Jesteś zbyt cicho — szepcze nieporuszony Imayoshi, obserwując z uwagę twarz Makoto, jakby podziwiał nową atrakcję turystyczną; mimo wszystko w jego głosie Hanamiya wyczuwa coś na kształt niezadowolenia, zatuszowanego bardzo nieumiejętnie przez spaczone poczucie humoru. — Zaraz to naprawimy — dodaje, znów uśmiechając się w ten sam sposób; okropny grymas wykrzywia jego twarz, pozwala sobie nawet na chichot. Hanamiya wie, że to nie wróży nic dobrego.

Shouichi bezlitośnie napiera na niego z całych sił, zaciskając jedną dłoń na stwardniałym członku Hanamiyi. Makoto zaciska mocno powieki, aby nie narazić swoich policzków na nikomu niepotrzebne łzy i wbija paznokcie w ręce Imayoshiego, mocno, aż do krwi. Okularnik za karę łapie jego obie dłonie i przyciska mocno do pościeli; Hanamiya nie ma wątpliwości, że na jego rękach narodziła się nowa para siniaków.

— Mówiłem, że to będzie bolesna transakcja — mówi, zahaczając zębami o dolną wargę skulonego pod nim chłopaka.

Makoto ma wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje z bólu; resztkami sił otwiera usta i mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby:

— Nie widzę żadnej różnicy.

— To dobrze, bardzo dobrze — chwali go Imayoshi, składając czarny kosmyk Hanamiyi za pokaleczone przez jego pocałunki ucho. — Może być już tylko gorzej — mówi, rozluźniając uścisk. — Bo on na ciebie czeka — dodaje.

Hanamiya przełyka głośno ślinę, mając nadzieje, że to kłamstwo, które codziennie wyswobadza się z ironicznych ust Shouichiego, nie ma żadnego pokrycia w rzeczywistości.

— To nie ma żadnego znaczenia — zapewnia cicho, dbając o to, żeby głos mu nie zadrżał. Jest z siebie dumny, okularnik otwiera przymrużone oczy i przypatruje się z uwagą jego twarzy. Hanamiya robi wszystko, aby nie mrugnąć; to taki rzadki widok, że nie chce uronić ani sekundy. W zamglonych oczach Imayoshiego tli się zmęczenie; pierwszy raz od bardzo dawno Makoto czuje współczucie do swojego wierzyciela.

— Doskonale — mówi okularnik, wypowiadając każdą sylabę wyraźnie — jesteś tylko mój — dodaje, całując Hanamiyę w usta; pocałunek jest inny od reszty, pozbawiony dominacji, delikatny i ciepły, całkowicie nie pasujący do tego, co prezentował jeszcze parę minut temu.

— Boi się, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że ci zależy — odpowiada i uśmiecha się ironicznie. Współczucie, które narodziło się w Makoto, zniknęło w oka mgnieniu; została tylko nadzieja, że okularnik zaśnie jak najszybciej.

— Przecież wiesz, że nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie myślisz.

Imayoshi wreszcie opada obok ciała dłużnika, brudząc Hanamiyę spermą; Makoto nawet nie wie, który to już dziś raz i nie chce wiedzieć. Mimowolnie się uśmiecha, dostrzegając na ramieniu mężczyzny nowe zdrapanie.

— Cóż za paradoks — odzywa się po chwili Shouichi, zabierając z podłogi tarantule, swoje zwierzątko domowe. Przygląda się jej dokładnie; ogląda z każdej strony pająka i mamrocze coś pod nosem. Wypuszcza go po chwili na pościel pomiędzy spocone ciała, spierając się na ramieniu, obserwuje jak zbliża się do Hanamiyi.

Makoto stara się zatrzymać przy sobie spokój jak najdłuższej; zachowuje się tak jak zawsze, zastyga bez ruchu, mając nadzieję, że pająk nie zainteresuje się jego skromną osobą.

— Otaczasz wszystkich swoją lepką pajęczą siecią, a boisz się niewinnego pajączka — Imayoshi kontynuuje przerwany monolog i uśmiecha się, gdy jedna włochata nóżka dotyka ramienia Hanamiyi, który wzdryga się gwałtownie.

— Jak zwykle masz omamy z niedożywienia — odgryza się Makoto, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na pająka, który coraz z większym zainteresowaniem obchodzi się z jego ręką.

— Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę — godzi się z nim Imayoshi, głosem po brzegi przesączonym ironią. Jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądania się zmaganiom swojego zwierzątka, kątem oka obserwując ekspresje na twarzy Hanamiyi; wie, że Makoto prędzej pozwoli, aby pająk go ukąsił niż przyzna się do swojej słabości i wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.

— Kochanie, zaraz poczuję się zazdrosny — rzecze i zabiera tarantule z dala od pokaleczonego ciała Hanamiyi.

Makoto wypuszcza z płuc świszczące powietrze. Ulga, która pochłania każdą komórkę ciała jest tak duża, że nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Obserwuje jak Imayoshi wkłada swoją „ukochaną" do akwarium, nucąc pod nosem kołysankę.

„Świr", myśli Hanamiya i stara się nie dopuszczać do siebie możliwości, która od bardzo dawna krąży mu po głowie; o tym jak bardzo są do siebie podobni.

Shouichi po chwili znów ląduje w łóżku, okrywając ich ciała strzelnie kołdrą.

— Ta bajka na dobranoc powinna ci w zupełności wystarczyć — komentuje, obejmując Makoto; Hanamiya zamyka oczy i czeka cierpliwie aż Imayoshi pozwoli się uwieść klatce martwych snów.

Słysząc cichy, rytmiczny oddech mężczyzny, szturcha go delikatnie w ramię, aby się upewnić, że już śpi. Nie słyszy żadnego aktu protestu i uznaje to za dobry znak. Wyswobadza się z silnego uścisku, kompletuje ubrania porozrzucane po zakurzonej podłodze i ubiera się szybko.

Rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na pogrążonego we śnie Imayoshiego, zaciskając mocno dłoń na pistolecie, o którym istnieniu okularnik nawet nie ma pojęcia. Po chwili obraca się na pięcie i odchodzi.

Hanamiya nie ma wątpliwości, że to dopiero początek, ale nie ma zamiaru narzekać. Liczy się tylko to, że powoli spłaca swój dług.

Kiyoshi uśmiecha się dobrodusznie na widok Makoto i konsekwentnie milczy, gdy pomimo ciemności doszukuje się na twarzy Hanamiyi dwóch nowych zadrapań. Nie pytając o nic, podchodzi luźnym krokiem do bruneta, zgarniając z jego ust papierosa, którego zaciska mocno między zębami. Nawet nie ma siły mu tłumaczyć, że papierosy to naprawdę brzydki nawyk i szukać w głowie nowych argumentów.

— O — wyrwa się z ust Makoto na widok swojego prześladowcy i z roztargnieniem przejeżdża wierzchem dłoni po włosach. Nie może uwierzyć, że akurat w tej kwestii Imayoshi nie skłamał. — Zamordowałeś mi dzień — rzuca jakby od niechcenia i krzywi się delikatnie, obserwując z niesmakiem jak Kiyoshi depcze zbawczą dawkę nikotyny czubkiem buta. Czuje uścisk w żołądku na widok osoby, która z pewnością nie powinna oglądać go w takim stanie.

— Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli. — Teppei wita się, po raz pierwszy z rezygnowaniem stwierdzając, że Hanamiya wygląda tak, jakby dopiero zerwał się z łóżka, włosy sterczą mu na wszystkie stron, podkrążone oczy tak mocno kontrastują z jego bladą skórę, że Kiyoshi mimowolnie zastanawia się, czy Hanamiya czasem śpi.

— To prawda — przyznaje Makoto, marszcząc brwi. Zarzuca na głowę kaptur, odkrywając, że deszcz postanawia dać o sobie znać w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. — Można powiedzieć, że się stęskniłem — dodaje; nie kłamie, choć ma cień nadziei, że Teppei potraktuje to jako ironie.

Powietrze, które Kiyoshi wypuszcza z płuc, natychmiast zmienia się w parę, mężczyzna marszczy brwi, produkując na czole zmarszczkę. Nie ma pojęcia, kiedy cały dystans do życia wyparował z Makoto, ale wcale mu się to nie podoba; teraz czuje od niego tylko rezygnacje i niechęć do świata, która pochłaniała jego człowieczeństwo za każdym razem, gdy spędza kolejną noc w zapuszczonej dzielnicy; Kiyoshi zrobiłby wszystko, żeby tylko Imayoshi zniknął z powierzchni ziemie i zostawił ich w spokoju.

— Schudłeś trochę — zauważa po chwili; „trochę" to nie odpowiedzenie, ma wrażenie, że Makoto skurczył się parę centymetrów i schudł o dobre dziesięć kilko.

— Żałuję, że nie potraktowałem cię wtedy trochę ostrzej — stwierdza z przekąsem Hanamiya, zawieszając wzrok na ramieniu Kiyoshiego. Tylko oni wiedzą, co kryje cienki materiał płaszcza: długą bliznę, wykonaną z pedantyczną precyzją, której nie powstydziłby się najbardziej wykwalifikowany chirurg.

— Nie oceniaj wszystkiego z perspektywy przyszłości — mówi Teppei, przywołując na twarz uśmiech.

— Hipokryzja pełną gębą — Makoto komentuje grymas, który jest tylko imitacją szczerego uśmiechu; prawdziwy nie raz tworzył się na ustach chodzących ponad dwóch metrów, dając Makoto prawdziwą otuchę, teraz tylko spotyka się z rozczarowaniem graniczącym z okropnymi wyrzutami sumienia; to jego wina, tylko jego. — Ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nigdy mnie nie obchodziło i nigdy nie będzie mnie obchodziło, to co ubzdurałeś sobie w głowie, Kiyoshi — dodaje, stara się, aby jego głos brzmiał stanowczo; te kłamstwo stara sobie wmówić każdego dnia, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie w nie uwierzyć i nawet przy odrobinie dobrych chęci wątpi w możliwości Kiyoshiego.

— Wcale tak nie myślisz — wzdycha Teppei, próbując wykrzesać z siebie dawny entuzjazm, ale w jego sercu nie ma miejsca na radość; nie teraz, kiedy jest świadkiem samodestrukcji osoby, dla której jest gotowy pokonać kilkanaście kilometrów w parę godzin i porzucić całe życie.

— Masz rację, ja to po prostu wiem — rzuca, nie mając ochoty wykłócać się z nimi na znienawidzonej ulicy, śmierdzącej rozkładem.

— Och — wzdycha po raz kolejny Kiyoshi — po prostu spróbujmy jeszcze raz, co ty na to? — pyta, rachując, że i tak nie ma nic do stracenia; jego serce jest roztrzaskane na tyle kawałków, że nawet nie mieści mu się to w głowie, w końcu oprócz Makoto nie ma nikogo.

— Nie żeby mnie to obchodziło, ale nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? — pyta opryskliwie Hanamiya, wymijając go szybko. Nie ma ani ochoty, ani tym bardziej czasu wysłuchiwać moralizujących gadek; Teppei jest ostatnią osobą, która może świadczyć mu usługi psychologa.

W odpowiedzi Kiyoshi uśmiecha się posępnie, ale nie zamierzał dać za wygraną, nie po to marznie od paru godzin i obserwuje „spektakl" z mocno bijącym sercem, aby pozwolić mu tak po prostu odjeść. Nie jest już tak wyrozumiały jak kiedyś, mimo że nadal stara się akceptować wszystko, co wyprawia ze sobą Hanamiya, nie znaczy to, że nauczył się przymykać na to oko. Łapie go mocno za nadgarstek, okręcając go pewnym ruchem, zmusza, aby stanął z nim twarzą twarz.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie dam za wygraną? — pyta, pochylając się nad twarzą swojego codziennego bólu głowy; nie może już żyć z dala od niego, woli przyjmować jego zimno, rozkoszować się wonią egzekucji i udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze.

— Tyle razy, ile w końcu się ode mnie na dobre odczepisz — odpowiada zimno Makoto.

Przez ciało Kiyoshiego przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdy czuje zimną lufę pistoletu na skroni; pięć drżących placów Hanamiyi zacisnęło się kroczowo na czarnej broni, lśniącej w świetle ulicznej latarni.

Teppei nigdy do końca nie wierzył w złe intencje Hanamiyi, pomimo tych wszystkich nieprzyjemnych słów, które wyrzuca z siebie z szybkością karabinu maszynowego, ale teraz, sparaliżowany przez strach, ma wrażenie, że wiara jest naprawdę naiwna, baaaardzo naiwna.

— Jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej — mówi, drżącym głosem i przełyka głośno ślinę, gdy Makoto wykrzywia usta w okropnym grymasie; w czarnych oczach tli się niezidentyfikowane szaleństwo; jakby cała chęć życia została przyduszona przez akt samozniszczenia.

— Masochista — stwierdza bez cienia współczucia Hanamiya, oblizując spierzchnięte usta. Ale Teppei wcale nie uważa, że ten gest jest heroiczny; już dawno podjął decyzję, że wróci do Tokio po to, aby go chronić nawet przed samym sobą i nie miał zamiaru dopuścić się w tej kwestii żadnego zaniedbania,

— Sweet dreams — szepcze cicho Makoto, palcem naciskając spust.

Zimny śmiech i szorstki dotyk kostuchy obezwładnia bezdusznie Teppeia, która ma nadzieje na bezbolesną śmierć w akompaniamencie obietnicy, którą złożyli sobie dawno temu.

— Żartowałem, głębie.

Cichy szept Makoto przecina ciszę; nawet teraz nie może znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi, aby spojrzeć Kiyoshiemu prosto w oczy i powiedzieć wszystko, co leży mu na sercu. Szczerze wątpi, czy jest w ogóle do tego zdolny. Zamiast jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień, ucieka szybko od ciepłych dłoni Teppeia i śmieje się bez tchu, nie dbając o to, że echo roznoszące jego pozbawiony radości chichot, może zakłócić ciszę nocną.

Kiyoshi nie odrywa wzroku od Makoto. Powinien kajać się za głupotę. Magazynek był pusty. Przybliża się do nie szybko i składa na jego ustach chaotyczny pocałunek, uciszając wszystkie sadystyczne zapędy. Kiyoshi czasem ma wrażenie, że Hanamiya nie jest zdolny do bólu i może go czuć jedynie w swoim sercu.

— Wracajmy do domu — mówi cicho, uśmiechając się tak ja dawniej — od ucha do ucha. Nie jest gotowy, aby wybaczyć, ale nie jest też gotowy, aby prosić o wybaczenie. Może jedynie zaakceptować rzeczywistość.


End file.
